Attack on Titan: Evolved: Lore
by Drakefire
Summary: A guide on the creature's, beast's, and oddities that call the Attack on Titan: Evolved world home. Ranging from the Evolved themselves to the secret's behind the first of the titans. Ranging from when human's ruled over the world to a more present day setting. You do not need to read this to understand the story, but this will provide background information I can't squeeze in.
1. The Host

Accessing port 2A.

Downloading Files on: Goliaths, Krakens, Wraiths, Behemoths, and Gorgons.

Warning, secret file detected. Do you wish to extract this file?

Yes-No.

Downloading Files on: The Host.

Evolved Type?: New species? Rumored to have evolved before the Goliath's, and have somehow evaded detection. If new, it means Evolved are evolving new species at an alarming rate.

Date of Discovery: Unknown. Rumor's of it's existence have been around for years, but only have recently been confirmed.

Height by tier: Tier one: Unknown, Tier two: Unknown, Tier three: six meters.

Appearance: Three legs that support a pillar of flesh. Arms are long and lanky. The creature has pods on it's back, with no visible ears or nose. The creature has no lower jaw on it's mouth, with it dissenting all the way to the bottom of it's body. Eleven red eyes are positioned over the mouth. Note: This physical description appeals to Tier three only, due to no tier one's or two's being spotted.

Abilities: Unknown. Does not seem to be build for direct engagement. Warning: Do not approach without cation or backup. Update: The Host has the capacity to control creature's that pull themselves out of the pods on it's back. This makes the creature every dangerous, due to the fact that these parasite like beings could easily bring down a human alone.

Battle Style: Unknown. It isn't built around stealth, like Gorgons or Wraiths, but doesn't have muscle of Goliaths or Behemoths. Another long ranged attacker, like Krakens, perhaps? Warning: Updated battle style confirms that Host's use parasitical creatures out of it's own body to attack. These range from flying wasp like parasites to ground bound bombers that charge at the nearest target, before detonating themselves with force comparable to that of a hand grenade. Multiple detonations have been rumored to bring down tanks.

Movement: It can control the wasp like parasites to attach themselves to it's body, allowing it to fly. Having them attack or shooting them off prevents its flight.

Danger rating: A. Due to The Host's cunning intellect and it's ability to create life-forms on it's own, The Host has an A danger ranking, pushing the upper power scale of the Evolved well beyond it's believed potential.

Noteable information: Only Tier Three Host's have ever been seen. It is unknown whether it is one of a kind, or that the lower stages have been mistaken for something else.

Personality Traits (Species): Due to the rarity of The Host itself, a being believed to be a singular identity, it is impossible to determine what common personality traits it or they may posses.

Active threat level: Unpredictable. The Host only fight's even provoked or cornered. However, when it does, fight, there are no survivors.

Versatility: The Host may not be adaptable itself, but it's parasites are. It has control over basic their basic instincts and seems to modify and create them itself, all at a rapid rate.

Power: Three

Intellect: Eight

Armor: Unknown

Defenses: Unknown

Adaptability: Ten

Abilities: Nine

Range: Five

Speculation: The Host has been believed to be the first species of the Evolved, being rumored to exist for almost a decade before Goliath's had begun popping up. However, the creature was confirmed to exists after the appearance of Gorgon's, nearly ten years after the first Goliath's. This twenty year timeskip makes many believe (without proof), that sense The Host can create parasites with relative ease, that it can create larger life forms over a much larger period in time. If this theory is true, it means The Host is responsible for the sudden jump-start of human that has resulted in the Evolved species as a whole. If so, The Host is in a sense is trying to replace mankind with newer and more powerful versions of itself, but to what end? What disaster could be worse than the damage and death this offshoot of humanity has inadvertently caused?

Fact's: Reclusive and alone, The Host seems to be an army of one, one that can create many. It seems to have no connection to the other Evolved, and outside of its two arms and cunning, has no human features. How and why it exists in unknown, and if it is an Evolved, it is unknown where it fits inside their combat structure. However, The Host is believed to rival, if not surpass, the destructive power of the Tier Three Gorgon that had leveled a city to the ground. Furthermore, it is unknown that if The Host is one singular creature, or like the rest of the Evolved, there are several Hosts.


	2. Goliath

Accessing data port 2A.

Downloading file on: Goliath's

Evolved Type: Double. Goliath's have two branches, normal Goliath's and Inferno Goliath's.

Date of Discovery: 3rd of September, 2150 (736)

Size by Tier: Tier one: three meters, Tier two: six meters, Tier three: nine meters. Update: A Goliath that eats a diet that consists of titan's size is increased. Tier one's have the same height, but Tier two's with this diet ranges for eight to ten meters. Tier three's range from thirteen to fifteen meters. There is no difference between the height of an Inferno Goliath and a regular Goliath.

Appearance: Tier one: At a Goliath's first stage of evolution, it looks very unthreatening, despite it's three meter height. The creature's signature barbs are nothing more than stubs that have barely pushed through the second. It's jaw is much smaller as well. Excluding this, however, it is nothing more than a smaller copy then it's more lethal final form.

Tier two: At the second stage of evolution, Goliath's spike's have fully formed, but have yet to reach their full length. The jaw also increases in size, but still is nothing compared to the maw of a Tier three.

Tier Three: Goliath's spike's have fully protruded from it's body, and it's maw has reached it's maximum side. The creature has armor covering it's face, with eyes sunk in to protect them from harm. Goliath's are nothing but muscle, with a grey, scaly hide capable of taking damage from bullets and tank shells without much problem. It's body is humanoid, but build like a bodybuilder. It has gill like structures on it's neck.

Inferno Goliath's have a similar body structure, but has blue scales instead of grey and has blue fire coming out of it's body. Instead of the armor that conforms to a Goliath's head, it has a structure similar to that of a hammerhead shark. It's eyes are in the normal position.

Abilities: Rock Throw, Charge, Fire Breath, and Leap Smash.

Rock Throw: This appears to be Goliath's primary ranged attack. As the name implies, a Goliath ripps a boulder out of the ground before throwing it at his target.

Update: Inferno Goliath's using this attack throw flaming boulders much rather than rocks.

Charge: Goliath breaks into an all-four's rush, using its mass and size to scatter enemies and knock them down.

Update: When an Inferno Goliath charge's, it also encases itself in flame, setting anyone unlucky enough to get caught in it's path aflame.

Flame Breath: Goliath's signature ability is the power to breath fire, much like the dragon's of european folklore. The heat produced can easily heat steel to the melting point, and any human unlucky enough to get caught up in the blaze will die.

Update: Inferno Goliath's unleash blue flame with their fire breath, unlike their cousins. This blue flame has even greater heat than that of normal Goliath's.

Leap Smash: Leap Smash allows Goliath's to close distance between their enemies whenever Charge can't. This attack uses Goliath's size and weight as it's greatest asset, the resulting crash of the massive creature into the ground causing a shockwave.

Update: Much like an Inferno Goliath's charge, it encases itself in flame when it uses this attack, ending in similar results.

Battle Style: Both types of Goliaths rush into close quarters combat, usually opening with Rock Throw followed by Leap Smash into the largest groups of enemies, breaking apart their formations. From there, Goliath's use their powerful Flame Breath and strength to finish off their foes. Prolonged fights favor a Goliath, due to their size, power, endurance, and armor.

Movement: A Goliath's main mode of transportation is walking. However their powerful legs allow them to leap nearly forty meters in a single bound.

Danger rating: C+ Despite Goliath's immense strength, armor, and overall firepower, most Goliath's are straightforward and easy to predict. It's size also works against it, making it an easy target.

Notable information: Goliath's are believed to be the only species of Evolved that can talk. However, the vocabulary is likely limited.

Personality Traits (Species): Even in a human disguise, Goliaths are aggressive and hot-headed. A hair-trigger temper and the strength to act on it, Goliath's are dangerous. However, earning one's trust also earns their loyalty, whether you want it or not.

Active Threat Level: Severe. Due to their anger, Goliath's are a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Pissing one off can lead to a melted face, or worse. One's that have gone feral are even more of a threat, being able to do massive damage if they decide at city full of people is it's next feeding grounds.

Versatility: Low. Goliath's are straight forward at best, and many stick to a set tatic. However, some are more clever than others.

Power: Eight

Intelligence: Two to Four

Armor: Eight

Defenses: Seven

Adaptability: Three

Abilities: Six

Range: Three

Agility: Three

Speculation: Not much mystery surrounds the Goliath, but their, cousin, the Inferno Goliath, is cloaked in mystery. It is unknown how this off-shot breed came into being, and why if they are made as a replacement, why are there still normal Goliath's evolving. It's abilities seem to be faster and cover more area than a normal Goliath's, but on the reverse side Inferno Goliath's use their abilities less often.

Facts: Powerful and massive, Goliath's enjoy throwing their weight around in the field of battle. Compared to the other species of Evolved, they are close range berserkers, favoring straightforward tactics and punishing melee attacks. They also considered the first generation, due to Goliath's being the first Evolved species to evolve.


	3. Kraken

Accessing data port 2A.

Downloading file on: Kraken's

Evolve Type: Singular: Kraken

Date of Discovery: January 20th of 2153 (739)

Height by Tier: Tier One: three meters. Tier Two: five meters. Tier Three: eight meters.

Update: Like the other Evolved, Kraken's have increased growth after a titan flesh diet. Tier Two's range from seven to nine meters, and Tier Three's range from eleven to thirteen meters.

Appearance: Tier One: Kraken's in this stage appear harmless. The normal bony structure on its forearms hasn't even formed yet, and the ridge on it's back hasn't fully formed, sitting flat along the back and tail. Kraken has four eye's, with the bottom pair being larger than the upper. It's mouth is triangular and is full of teeth. Two tentacles usually hid it's mouth from view, and two more hang off the side of it's head behind the mouth. Kraken has four horns on it's head. In addition, it's build is slim and lengthy, despite its massive claws. It has two structure's appearing above the shoulder, bending upwards and then back. These whip like structures can be used as wings due to a Kraken's electricity. They can also be used as whips.

Tier Two: Kraken's height increases in their second stage of evolution. Rough, flat structures have begun to emerge at the elbow and extending down the forearm. The spines on it's back have also begun to push forward.

Tier Three: A Kraken at ti's final stage of evolution is an intimidating sight. The protrusions on it's arms are fully extended, and the spine like armor in it's back have also fully emerged.

Abilities: Lightning Bolt, Banshee Mines, Aftershock, Vortex

Lightning Bolt: Much like Goliath's Fire Breath, Lightning Bolts are Kraken's go to ability. Exactly how a Kraken can create a Lightning Bolt is unknown, but it has the same power as its natural counterpart. However, it has more area to it than natural lightning. Kraken's appear to have to charge and aim the attack, and if a Kraken looks like it isn't doing anything, it likely charging this attack. Scattering is a good line of defense.

Banshee Mines: Mimicking land mines and accurately named, Banshee Mines can stick to any surface. These normally white sphere's glow red and let out an ear splitting wail when something approaches, before homing in on the target, then detonating in an electric shock. A Kraken can only keep five up at a time.

Aftershock: A Kraken using this ability is slowed. Aftershock creates an aura around the Kraken, and the creature can move slowly as it charges. Get out of the aura before Kraken unleashes a powerful pulse of lightning to all targets within.

Vortex: The Kraken lets out a burst of energy, creating a powerful force to send opponents flying. It is normally used to escape or separate enemies.

Battle Strategy: Kraken's are much smarter and even more cunning than Goliath's. Kraken's do not rush into battle, making their enemies come to them where they can call the shots. Laying Banshee mines as traps, a Kraken will use vortex to knock a group into a minefield, before unleashing lightning from above. A Kraken will spend as much as the fight above ground as possible, using Aftershock if forced to the ground. While weak on the ground, never engage a grounded Kraken alone. It's wings have a fully range of motion, and it will use them like whips to drive away attackers. It also discharges electricity when doing this. Survivors say it was like being whipped by tasers the size of a small tree.

Movement: Kraken's move on all fours on the ground, but normally take to the skies via its electrical manipulation.

Danger Rating: B-. While smarter than Goliath's they are weaker physically and have less armor. However, it is their intellect that makes them a greater threat.

Notable Information: Kraken's are the only Evolved species capable of true flight.

Personality Traits (Species): Kraken's are much smarter than Goliath's, and it shows. Mathematical and analytical, a Kraken in a human disguise is a master strategist.

Threat Level: Severe. Kraken's long ranged attacks and intellect make it a lethal foe. If cornered, a fight is inevitable.

Versatility: Medium. Kraken's, despite their limited abilities, are quite adaptable, holding on their abilities or using them differently when faced with different enemies. However, fighting in cannon's and choke points is a given with any Kraken.

Power: Three

Intelligence: Seven to Nine

Armor: Six

Defenses: Five

Adaptability: Five

Abilities: Six

Range: Eight

Agility: Six

Speculation: Kraken's, like Goliath's appeared out of the blue, three years after the first Goliath's. Kraken's ability over lightning was an alarming development, due to use of Lightning Guns against Goliath's. It was then decided that the Evolved where evolving directly to counter whatever was used to counter the previous species. Us using lightning to kill Goliath's, caused the mutation to learn from us. Lightning for Lightning. Let us be careful for what we chose to counter this threat with, least this mutation learns from us again. In an arms race against nature itself, we will fall behind at one point or another, and eventually something will evolve that we can't beat.

Fact's: Among the Evolved, Kraken's are like snipers. Precision and long ranged attacks are key to its strategy, even using it's wings while airborne to deliver large pellets of electricity.


	4. Wraith

Accessing data port 2A.

Downloading File on: Wraith's

Date of Discovery: July 9th 2155 (741)

Height by Tier: Tier One: Two and a half meters. Tier Two: Four meters. Tier Three: Six meters.

Update: Like the other species of Evolved, consuming Titan flesh increasing Wraith size. Tier Two: Five meters. Tier Three: Nine meters.

Appearance: Tier One: Despite it's small size, a Tier One Wraith is grotestec. It has a smooth head, with it's mouth being the only feature. Despite the sharp teeth in it's maw, however, Wraith's do not chew their food or bite. They inhale their food, peeling the flesh off bone. A signature feature is a Wraith's lack of eyes. The creature doesn't even have sockets, making it likely to navigate on smell and echolocation. It's torso is like that of an hourglass, due to its four arms. The upper pair end in two massive blades, while the lower end in a four fingered hand with razor sharp claws. The creature has only the beginnings of legs, before they fall apart into three tentacles. They seem to be the secret behind the Wraith's ability to float. Six spikes are centered on the back, but they are small. When cornered however, they to puff out in an attempt to make itself look bigger.

Tier Two: Besides the normal increase in size, the spikes on it's back nearly double in size, and it's blades grow even larger.

Tier Three: Wraith's final Tier in it's evolution cycle is the smallest of the Evolved known. However, one would never underestimate it. The blades on it's upper arm are almost the size of four human's stacked on top of eachother. The spike's on it's back are nearly seven meters in length on their own.

Abilities: Warp Blast, Abduction, Decoy, Supernova

Warp Blast: A Wraith teleport itself to a location, before letting out a blast of energy. The resulting force produced is comparable to being hit by a four ton hippopotamus being thrown at you by hurricane force winds.

Abduction: The Wraith teleports forward, grabbing its target before teleporting back to its original position. Wraith's use this to separate enemies or in even rarer cases, pull an ally out of the fight.

Decoy: This ability allows a Wraith to create a duplicate of itself at nearly five-hundred times as fast as the division of the human cell. While the Decoy is active, the Wraith becomes invisible. The Wraith cannot attack while the Decoy is active, but the Decoy cannot be destroyed. Due to it's instability however, it cannot be held together for long.

Supernova: The Wraith throws out a dome of energy, then redirecting it into itself, increasing its speed and attack power. Anything caught in the dome is cut to ribbons. Wraith's Decoy gains the benefit from the dome as well, and a Wraith can use abduction to bring opponents into the dome.

Combat Strategy: A Wraith that doesn't want to fight is a Wraith that will not be found. Decoy makes the true Wraith next to impossible to pin down. When a Wraith does fight, it favors a hit and run strategy, weakening its foes. Abduction to drag away someone from the protection of a group, Warp Blast when it wants to cut straight to the chase, backing an opponent into a corner before slashing it to pieces with Supernova.

Movement: Wraith has the ability to teleport. How Wraith's can do this has never been discovered.

Danger Rating: B. Wraith's are cunning, sneaky, and hard to capture, and even it you do capture one, you best be ready for the fight of your life. However, they are even more fragile than Kraken's.

Notable Information: Wraith's claws are made out of the same sustain as their arm blades. These massive sword's can tear a tank to pieces. All attempts to replicate a Wraith's teleportation abilities have failed.

Threat Level: Moderate. Due to the fact that most Wraith's will run from a fight, most don't hold much threat to populated areas.

Personality Traits (Species): A Wraith in it's human form is, surprisingly, playful. They almost act like children, liking pranks and other things, such as stealth based games.

Versatility: Severe. Wraith's abilities work well together, and all appear multi purpose. Making this worse is how each Wraith has a different style of approaching for a kill.

Power: Nine

Intelligence: Six

Armor: Three

Defenses: Four

Adaptability: Seven

Range: One

Agility: Ten

Speculation: While the appearance of the Wraith was unexpected, due to it arriving a year earlier than anticipated, mankind was more prepared for the new variant, due to the connection between what was used to counter the last group and the new species. However, an Evolved that focused on stealth was a shock, especially after the bulky Rage Trooper Armor used to counter the Kraken's. Even further his Wraith's total disregard for physics. It can create a clone of itself, teleport, and float's without electrical or magnetic manipulation. Trying to manipulate the mutation ourselves proved to be a failure, what we expected to be a slow, bulky new species, now a small, fast, and nimble one.


	5. Behemoth

Accessing data port 2A.

Downloading File on: Behemoth's

Date of Discovery: January 5th 2156 (742)

Height by Tier: Tier One: Two meters. Tier Two: Four meters. Tier Three: Five and a half meters.

Update: Behemoth's eating titan flesh exhibit increased growth rate, with Tier Two's growth increasing to five meters and Tier Three's ranging from seven to nine meters in height.

Appearance: Besides increased size, there is little difference between the different tiers of Behemoth. The only change is the Behemoth's growing tusks, and it's rocky hide becoming more edgy and pointed. It's keep's it's body in a gorilla like posture, keeping at least three of its four limbs on the ground at almost all times. It's body however is covered in a grey-brown rocklike armor. It's hind legs are short and stubby, each ending with three small toes. It's arm's are even larger than Goliath's, and end in three fingers, usually kept in a fist. The armor on Behemoth's face is model, able to shift around reveal to reveal it's mouth or cover its eyes. It's tongue is like that of a chameleon's, and serves a similar purpose. It has two tusks that emerge from the lower fragments of it's face armor.

Abilities: Lava Bomb, Rock Wall, Tongue Grab, Fissure

Lava Bomb: The Lava Bomb is Behemoth's only, and best option at long range. There have been multiple incidents where this attack has been able to hit target's from nearly two hundred meters off. Upon impact, the Lava Bomb slits into several land mine's, which detonate when triggered.

Rock Wall: A Rock Wall appears to be a simple ability, but it has many uses. Let it be used to cover one's escape, or cut off enemies from one another, or protect their allies.

Tongue Grab: Behemoth's Tongue Grab appears to be it's most dangerous ability. While the ability to pull someone away from their group doesn't seem outright dangerous, combined with Rock Wall it means that someone could be forced to deal with a Behemoth on their own for a while.

Fissure: This ability is one of the outright most deadly in Behemoth's arsenal of attacks. Fissure travels in a straight line, and unlike any other ability, moves along the ground, allowing it to travel up to the high ground. It can be used to damage many target's and knock any who are hit airborne.

Battle Strategy: Behemoth's primary strategy is isolation and using its strength and armor to bring down foes one on one. Lava Bomb and Rock Wall can cut off areas and iculate it's enemies. Tongue grab let's it grab ahold of a key enemy. If enemies are grouped up, Lava Bomb or Fissure can split them up.

Movement: Behemoth's movement ability is strange compared to the other's. Goliath's leap, Kraken's flight, Wraith's teleport are fast and quick. Behemoth's movement is to summon a ball of earth around them, and then simply roll around.

Danger Rating: B+. Behemoth's toolkit, mixed in with it's armor and endurance, make them a straightforward but very lethal fighter.

Noteable Information: Despite the fact that Behemoth's are the smallest Evolved in terms of size, they actually weigh the most.

Threat Level: High. It take only a few Behemoth's before you have the power to level a small city to the ground. Coupled with the fact eath one needs heavy ordnance that falls short of a nuke to bring down, Behemoth's are very dangerous.

Personality Trait's (Species): Behemoth's in their human form retain a degree of protectiveness. They also are more aggressive than normal human's, especially when they are protecting someone close to them.

Active Threat Level: Severe. A Behemoth's shear strength, armor, and durability makes them one of the biggest threats of all time. Even if caught in their human form, a Behemoth is heavily bullet resistant, and can take RPG's or regular Grenades without suffering much damage.

Versatility: High. Behemoth's toolkit allows for multiple strategies of attack. It's abilities also combo well together, allowing a Behemoth to do heavy damage.

Power: Nine

Intelligence: Five

Armor: Ten

Defenses: Ten

Adaptability: Six

Range: Five

Agility: One

Speculation: Behemoth's appeared only after the stealth of the Wraith was no longer effective. While the creature is like Goliath in terms of close quarters combat, but it's armor and other defenses make it a much like unstoppable tank, much like what Goliath was originally believed to be. Very heavy ordinance is needed to even pierce the creature's hide, alongside multiple direct hits.


End file.
